Blazecaller
'''Blazecaller '''is the most unique boss ingame (for now), being almost invincible in one form, while not in the other. Appearance Blaze caller seems to be embed in volcanic like rocks that will shine bright yellow. Attacks Phase 1 Passive: Blazecaller has a 90% damage resistance shield, which effectively gives him the highest health pool in the game when he has it on, at 66000 effective health. Lava Puddles: Blazecaller raises his hand and creates an orb, after 1 second send out lava puddles doing 10 damage per second, the puddles may spawn a orb that bounces around spreading more puddles Fire Eruption: Blazecaller bends down and put his hands on the ground creating a red circle beneath where the player stood, after 1 second a eruption will erupt where the red circle was doing 20 damage and applying 3 damage burn for 9 seconds Flamelings Summon: Blazecaller throws out flamelings, there are 2 types of flamelings * Flameling 1: Flameling starts throwing fire petals in a circle doing 10 damage per petal * Flameling 2: Flameling starts turning in a circle spitting out 1 petal every second doing 10 damage per petal Crystal Summon: Summon a crystal, these crystals have high health and powers Blazecaller, when all crystal are defeated blazecaller will take large amount of damage and fall down on his knees becoming vulnerable, this ability ''only ''happen when blazecaller spawns in or until after he has regain his invulnerability, this also kills all flamelings Ball Bounce: Throws a lava ball that bounces similar to the lava puddle one's, this will track the player Post-Phase 1 and Pre-Phase 2 Blazecaller starts erupting sending out multiple waves doing 30 damage each after dropping down to 50% hp, this will usually lag making waves bunching up instead of being separate Phase 2 Flame waves: Blazecaller send out waves doing 30 damage similar to the activation of second form but only once Fire Eruption: Fire Eruption will have a second eruption, the second Fire Eruption will also shoot out 5 bullets doing 10 damage each Flamelings Summon: Summons another type of flamelings, the flameling will shoot a lazer and spin like flameling 2 doing 20 damage per laser Lava Puddles: Lava Puddle count wil increase to almost 2x as much puddles Combos and AI Increase Combos are made by bosses as the round count increases here are some known ones (Not confirmed) * The second Fire Eruption from Phase 2 will track towards were the player is going Tips and Tricks * Always move while fighting Blazecaller because of the Eruption move doing heavy damage and applying the flame effect * Kill Flamelings before they start shooting. It could possibly cause lag and you will get hit by a stray bullet * Always have multiple people on the other side of the map from Blaze since he will most likely spawn them somewhere away from him * Tanks should agro Blazecaller allowing DPS and Support to kill crystals * On Post phase get as far away from Blazecaller as possible, the lag of the wave will slow you down and do a ton of damage * Brutes can reduce Blaze's defense, which is very effective for getting the "Volcanic" title. Trivia * Blazecaller is known to be a bullet hell boss because of the flamelings * Blazecaller drops the title "Volcanic" obtained by killing the boss without killing the crystals * Blazecaller is very laggy * Blazecaller is extremely hard after wave 50+ since there will be 2 bosses increasing lag and chip damage * Blazecaller has the lowest health but the most defense out of all bosses